A Kiss Before You Die
by MahoLovers
Summary: Sudah dua hari Ash sakit, Iris yang melihat ini, langsung membawanya ke Pokemon Center. Namun sayang, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ash! Iris terus berdoa agar Ash cpt sembuh! NegaiShipping RULES!


**Author's note : Ini fic NegaiShipping, you know! Cerita ini terinspirasi sama novel yang pernah aku baca waktu SMK (lupa judulnya apa), pokoknya cerita ini rada – rada mirip dengan fic-ku ini deh! Aku terharu sama ceritanya...heheehee**

**Warning : o.o?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon!**

**Chapter 1 : Merawatmu**

Sudah dua hari Ash sakit. Badannya panas, tubuhnya lemah, selalu batuk dan pilek. Wajahnya yang ceria kini ditutup dengan wajahnya yang sedang pucat. Iris, salah satu temannya, melihat wajah Ash dengan panik ketika Iris sedang asyik bermain di atas pohon pada sore hari. Wajah Iris nampak khawatir dengan temannya itu. Tak lama, Iris pun menghampiri temannya itu.

"Hai, Ash..," sapa Iris yang sedang turun dari pohon.

"Hai...Iris...kita pergi yuk...," balas Ash dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Mau ke mana?" ucap Iris panik.

"Ke...pergi ke...hachoooo!," jawab Ash gugup.

"Mau ke mana? Kamu sakit!" ucap Iris tegas.

"Kiba – kiba," Kibago mengangguk

"Sakit! Aku nggak sakit, aku Cuma...uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Ash batuk lagi.

"Tuh khan kamu sakit," Iris memegang tubuh Ash yang lemas.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia khawatir dengan majikannya.

Iris pun mengajak Ash ke Pokemon Center. Tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk pergi ke sana. Karena Iris dan Ash jalan kaki berdua. Dan juga ditemani dengan Pikachu dan Kibago. Beberapa menit kemudian tibalah mereka berdua di pokemon center yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat tongkrongan Iris.

"Tok, tok, tok," Iris mengetok pintu Pokemon Center yang modern itu.

Lalu, seorang wanita membuka pintu itu,"Selamat datang di Pokemon Center. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita yang bernama Suster Joy , ditemani oleh asistenya Tabunne.

"Selamat siang juga, Suster! Namaku Iris. Teman saya yang bernama Ash sedang sakit," ucap Iris dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ash, temanmu yang wajahnya pucat ini?" tanya Suster Joy.

"Betul! Sejak aku bertemu dengannya di hutan dia sakit. Wajahnya pucat banget dan badannya panas sekali. Mungkin Suster bisa menangani teman saya," jawab Iris.

-Batuk, bersin, batuk, bersin, batuk- terdengar jelas bahwa Ash sedang sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, Suster Joy pun membawa Ash ke ruang pemeriksaan. Sementara Iris, Pikachu, dan Kibago duduk di lobi sambil menunggu temannya yang sakit. "Aduuh...Aku takut Ash akan terjadi apa – apa...tapi...," ucap Iris panik. "Kiba..kibago..," Kibago membalasnya. "Sebenarnya, Aku suka sama Ash...tapi...apa aku mampu mengakuinya ke dia..," lirih Iris. "Pika, pika, pika," balas Pikachu. "Mungkin dengan kejujuran aku bisa bilang ke dia," pinta Iris.

Ting – tong! Nona Iris, silakan menuju depan pintu ruang pemeriksaan," tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari microphone. "Itu pasti Ash! Ayo Pikachu, Kibago!" kata Iris yang bergegas ke ruang pemeriksaan. Mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju ruangan itu.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaan Ash Ketchum?" tanya Iris.

"Jangan khawatir. Ash hanya terkena flu biasa. Suhu badannya sekitar 39,5 derajat. Tensinya normal. Jadi , kemungkinan ia harus dirawat di ruang ini,"jawab Suster Joy.

"Syukur hanya flu biasa," Iris menghela nafasnya.

"Pika, pika,". "Kiba, kiba,".

Iris, Kibago, dan Pikachu pun memasuki ruangan tempat Ash diperiksa. Sementara Suster Joy mempersiapkan kamar untuk Ash dan Iris.

"Ash!" teriak Iris ketika membuka pintu.

"Pikapi...!" teriak Pikachu.

Iris pun memeluk Ash,"Ash. Kau pasti akan baik – baik saja. Kau pasti sembuh!".

"Tentu saja...aku...pasti...akan sembuh...uhuk! uhuk! Uhuk!" balas Ash yang dilanjutkan dengan batuk dan pilek.

"Istirahat yang banyak, ya. Biar bisa bermain lagi!" ucap Iris dengan nada optimis.

"Kiba! Kiba!" seru Kibago.

"Pikapi!" seru Pikachu.

Tiba – tiba, suster pun membuka pintu ruang pemeriksaan.

"Anak- anak sekalian. Ash saya taruh di ruangan nomor 5, itu ruangan khusus orang sakit. Sedangkan nona Iris berada di ruangan nomor tujuh,".

"Terima kasih, Suster," balas Iris.

Iris pun menatap Ash dengan senyuman manis sambil menyentuh pundak Ash,"Nah, Ash. Sekarang kamu akan dirawat di sini. Jadi, banyak – banyaklah beristirahat. Supaya kau cepat sembuh dan bisa main lagi,".

Ash mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang merah dan pucat pasi. Dibawalah bocah malang itu menuju ruangan nomor lima. Walaupun Iris sendiri disuruh tidur di ruangan nomor 7, dia akan stay di kamar nomor lima untuk merawat Ash dengan sungguh – sungguh.

"Iris, kenapa kau tidak di kamarmu? Kamu pasti capek," lirih Ash yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur ruangan itu.

"Ash, aku akan merawatmu selama kau sakit! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Ash," jawab Iris serius sambil memegang tangan kanan Ash yang panas.

"Su... sungguh? Terima kasih, Iris. Ka... kau... teman ya... yang... baik sekali... Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Huaaaachiiii!" balas bocah malang itu sambil batuk dan bersin.

"Ash! Sini! Minum air dulu, aku ambilkan tisunya!" ucap Iris sambil meminumi Ash segelas air. Kemudian, Iris mengambil tisu dan membersihkan bekas ingus pada hidungnya Ash.

_Malam harinya._

Iris semakin bersungguh – sungguh merawat Ash . Kemudian Iris memeriksa badan Ash,"Astaga! Badan kamu semakin panas, wajah kamu makin merah makin pucat. Tubuh kamu lemas sekali. Aku bawakan bubur hangat, ya," ucap Iris panik. Ash hanya menggangguk.

Ash hanya tertidur lemas di tempat tidur itu. Ia hanya menggigil kedinginan walaupun peluh bercucuran di wajah sampai badannya. Iris sedang membuatkan bubur hangat dibantu oleh Pikachu dan Kibago.

"Buburnya sudah jadi. Aku suapin, ya," Iris pun datang dari ruang dapur bersama Pikachu dan Kibago.

"Te... terima ka.. kasih, Iris. Biar aku yang makan sendiri," balas Ash sambil bernafas berat.

"Tapi tubuh kamu lemas! Aku saja yang suapin, okay," ucap Iris. Ash hanya mengganguk. Dengan sungguh – sungguh, Iris pun menyuapkan sendok demi sendok bubur hangat itu ke dalam mulut Ash yang masih panas. Ash hanya mengunyah bubur itu dengan pelan – pelan. Lalu, wajah Ash semakin merah dengan reaksi yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu,"Iris. Ini bubur paling enak yang pernah aku makan!". "Masa? Terima kasih, Ash. Kaulah satu – satunya yang bisa memuji makanan buatanku. Aku belum pernah merasakan seenak ini. Sumpah! Aku belum pernah dipuja ketika aku sedang membuat makanan. Aku pikir rasanya tidak enak tapi...," wajah Iris sangat senang dan matanya berkaca – kaca. "Rasa ini sangat enak. Sungguh, ini lebih enak dari masakan buatan mamaku yang seorang koki," puji Ash yang berusaha mengacungkan jempol kanannya dengan kuat. "Suster bilang, habis ini minum obat, ya. Biar cepet sembuh dan bisa main lagi," Iris tersenyum manis kepada Ash.

Setelah menikmati enaknya bubur buatan Iris bagi Ash, kini Ash sudah meminum obat penurun panasnya. Tak lama kemudian, Ash tertidur dengan pulas sambil menahan nafasnya yang berat. Iris segera mengambil lap basah dan plastik beserta baskom kecil berisi beberapa bongkahan es batu dari luar. Ia segera memeras lap basah tersebut dan menempelkannya ke dahi Ash yang sangat panas itu. Lalu, Iris membungkus beberapa es batu dengan menggunakan plastik. Kemudian, ditempelkannya plastik berisi es di atas lap basah itu. Ia pun terus mengompres Ash.

"Ash, sesungguhnya... sejak pertama kali kita ketemu di hutan. Aku sebenarnya suka sama kamu. Tapi, aku takut kamu sudah punya pacar. Soalnya, kamu trainer yang berpengalaman. Jadi pasti kau berteman dengan cewek lain. Aku yakin kamu belum punya pacar satu pun. Aku harus mendapatkanmu, Ash! Tidak ada lelaki tampan lain selain kamu, Ash. Kau itu trainer yang baik hati, polos, pintar, rakus, liar, tapi manis sekali ketika kau tersenyum. Walaupun aku menganggapmu seperti anak – anak, tapi di dalam hatiku kau itu sangat berharga. Aku yakin cita – citamu bisa tercapai, Ash!" ucap Iris serius dengan nada kecil.

"Pikachu dan Kibago sudah tidur lelap," Iris nenatap Pikachu dan Kibago tertidur nyenyak sambil berpelukan di sofa. Wajah Iris pun berpaling menuju Ash. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun tertidur, namun ia tidak sedang tidur di ruangannya, melainkan di pangkuannya Ash sambil duduk di kursi. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam.

Asyik tidur nyenyak di pangkuan Ash, tiba – tiba Iris terbangun dan mendengar suara Ash yang sedang mengigau sambil menggigil kedinginan. Iris pun kaget,"Ash! Kau kenapa!". Ash hanya mengiggau sambil menggigil,"Iris... tolong ambilkan selimut...la... la...gi.. A... A... Aku ke... dinginan... aku su.. dah... tidak ku.. kuat lagii,". Iris pun segera mengambil dua buah selimut dari tasnya dan tas milik Ash. Sesegeranya ia menyelimuti Ash dengan tiga selimut sekaligus. Iris mengecek tangan dan wajah Ash,"Ya Tuhan! Badan kamu panas sekali. Bahkan aku sampai terkejut untuk menyentuhnya!". Iris pun segera menyuruh Pikachu dan Kibago yang sedang tertidur untuk memanggil Suster. Sementara Iris terus mengompres dan mengompres badan Ash yang sangat panas tersebut. Ash kembali mengigau," Iris... a... aku cin... ta... sa... ma... kamu...Iris. Ja... ngan... ting... galkan a... ku sendi... ri...,". Wajah Iris menjadi merah dan terkejut melihat igauan Ash yang sedang sakit itu. "Ash, aku ada di sini. Aku cinta sama kamu... Aku akan terus merawatmu sampai kau sembuh,". Iris pun dengan pelan mengelus wajah Ash dengan lap basah dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian, Suster, Pikachu, dan Kibago pun datang.

"Ada apa dengan Ash?" tanya Suster.

"Ash terkena demam tinggi, dari tadi dia menggigil dan mengigau terus," ucap Iris panik.

Suster pun segera mengecek temperatur dan tekanan darah Ash. Tak lama kemudian, Suster pun menyatakan hasilnya," Gawat! Temperaturnya terlau tinggi, 41 derajat celcius dan tekanan darahnya sangat rendah. Aku harus panggilkan ambulan dulu,". Wajah Iris semakin kaget dan panik, disertai dengan wajah sedih,"Ash. Kamu pasti sembuh. Kau harus... berjuang menghadapi semua ini!". Mata air Iris terus mengalir sampai ke lantai. Ia sangat panik kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Ash. "A... Aku... pasti baik – baik sa... ja, kok. Jangan ... pa... nik, aku cinta sa... ma... ka.. mu," balas Ash yang wajah tampannya berubah menjadi merah dan pucat pasi. Tubunya lemas dan tak lama kemudian, Ash muntah – muntah. Iris pun segera mengambil ember. Ash terus saja muntah dan pingsan terkulai lemas. "Aaaash! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Kau harus bertahan, sayaaaang!" Iris menangis histeris sambil mencium pipi Ash walaupun pipinya berkeringat dingin dan panas bak api. Pikachu dan Kibago menenangkan Iris yang sedang histeris.

Tak lama kemudian, Suster membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Ambulan sudah datang, siap – siap tuan Ketchum,".

Iris berusaha mengangkat Ash yang terkulai lemas. Dibantu juga oleh Suster yang membaringkan Ash menuju ambulan. Ambulan pun segera menuju Rumah Sakit. Iris terus saja menangis dan berdoa supaya Ash cepat sembuh. "Tuhan, sembuhkan Ash. Dia kekasihku. Tolong, sembuhkan Ash,".

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ambulan pun tiba di Rumah Sakit. Dibawanya Ash menuju ruang ICU. "Kenapa ruang ICU?" bentak Iris panik. "Maaf, Nona. Ash harus diperiksa lebih lanjut di ruang ICU," ujar seorang dokter wanita. Jantung Iris berdetak kencang dan terus berdoa agar Ash cepat sembuh dan bisa bermain lagi.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Ash? Dan bagaimana reaksi Iris selanjutnya? Next on second chapter! :D

**Review ya...**

**Nyehehehehe**

**Thanks for JPS-er yang telah mensupport fanfic ini!**


End file.
